A Sense of Occasion
by Glistening Sun
Summary: A companion fic to my AU verse 'Our Current Predicament' - it's Sharon's fiftieth birthday and Andy is not about to be accused of lacking a sense of occasion. Takes place after chapter 21 and can be read as a stand-alone.


Sharon once accused me and everyone else of having no sense of occasion. Today is her birthday and we've managed to put together a surprise party.

She has no idea yet sitting there at her dressing table getting ready for what I told her would be a date with me. I promised her homemade cake and bottomless decaf latte and got a kiss in return. Our dinner date a couple of weeks ago was such a success and we've had a few more dates in our living room since. I love the way she smiles when she sees me.

"How's my birthday girl?"

My wife is turning fifty today and as of yesterday, she is thirty-five weeks pregnant. Thirty-five weeks. There was a time when we thought we would never make it this far. Even if she were to give birth now, our daughter would probably be okay. But there are no signs of that. As difficult as the second trimester has been with all the episodes of preterm labour, the last weeks have been pleasantly uneventful. Sharon's increased blood pressure is a thing of the past and we have even started our little walks again. Sharon actually told me _I _needed them more than her and patted my belly. I hate to admit it, but she's right, I've grown quite a little bump myself over the past months.

We have started lamaze classes. It's no surprise that we are by far the oldest _couple _there, although there are men older than my age among the fathers with women that are closer to Nicole and Emily. It freaks me out a little, but then I guess I shouldn't judge. Before Sharon I used to go out with women a lot younger than me, too. I am so glad these times are over. I've found my home with Sharon, my centre, my place in life. Of course, she is beautiful, but she is so much more. She is my best friend, she understands me like no one else does. She gets me. And she loves me. That is the truly amazing thing. She loves me, and I love her so much, it hurts.

Sharon rubs her stomach and her face lights up with a serene smile making her look even more beautiful than she already is.

"How is our Lizzie?" I ask, placing my hand next to hers.

"Our Lizzie is quiet. After the night she had, I'm sure she needs to sleep a little."

Lizzie had been kicking like crazy and we had both been up most of the night trying to get our girl to calm down. Sharon just hadn't been able to get comfortable no matter what we had tried.

"Andy, I can't believe I'm fifty today. Of all the things I imagined to be doing on my fiftieth birthday, this isn't it."

"What did you imagine you'd be doing?"

She laughs. "I had always planned to get the very best tickets for Emily's show and spend a weekend in New York with all my children."

"We could do that on your fifty first birthday if you'd like to add your husband and daughter to that list."

"I'd like that, Andy. I've been wanting to take you to see Emily perform for years now."

"Years?"

"Well, since you took me to the Nutcracker, you know, that very first time?"

"When I lured you there under false pretences?"

"Well, I did turn out to be better than Provenza, didn't I?"

"I shouldn't have, though. I should have been honest with you from the start. Thank you for giving me a second chance then, sweetheart. Not that I deserved it…"

"Andy, we all deserve a second chance. Plus, your face when the boys asked you to kiss me was too funny."

"What would you have done if I had kissed you then?"

"Now that - you shall never know!" Sharon looks at herself in the mirror, sighing, "I'm ready for Lizzie to make an appearance."

"Patience, honey, you're almost there. What I can offer you right now is cake. Are you ready?"

"I am!"

Her high-pitched squeal upon entering the living-room is a sound I have never before heard her make.

"Happy birthday Mum!" Emily is the first to pull her mother into her arms.

"Emily, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Just say you're happy to see me."

"I am so _very_ happy to see you. Emily, this is such a wonderful surprise. Ricky, come here, let me see you! You've got a new haircut! Gosh, this is a wonderful surprise!"

I watch her as she's moving around the room hugging and kissing her guests and sounding so incredibly happy. We've known each other for so many years, but for the longest time I had no idea of the wonderful woman and mother hiding behind the stern façade of Captain Raydor.

Nicole's boys Noah and Ben immediately ask to feel the baby move and Sharon sits down with them, four little hands on her stomach, but Lizzie seems to be fast asleep still so they quickly move back to the far more exciting person in the room. Emily from New York. Their big idol Auntie Emily. Soon there are prancing around showing her all their little ballet moves. French words are flying through the room and Sharon is beaming with joy. Her whole posture becomes more straight and I can see how much she would like to join them.

"Mum?" Ricky sits down next to his mother pulling her attention away from the dancers. "How is my little sister?"

"She's growing every day."

"It sure looks that way. Are you sure you have space for her to grow much more?"

"Oh Ricky, I certainly hope so. She needs a few more weeks to develop her brain and lungs."

"And how are you?"

"I'm so excited to see you all here. This is such a nice surprise. I had no idea you were all coming over. Thank you for making the trip."

"Let's just say Andy didn't really give us a choice. No, I'm kidding, Mom. I'm glad to be here. Rusty and I have plans for the weekend, so I'll be around for a while."

I can see how she is swallowing hard. This is what she has been wishing for, for her boys to become friends. She lifts her hand and lays it against Ricky's cheek, looking up at him with a proud look.

"You two have plans?"

Noah has become tired of the dancing and climbs up on the couch beside Sharon, putting his little hands on her belly without a moment's hesitation. "Grandma Sharon, is the baby awake now?"

"Honey, no, Lizzie is still sleeping."

Ricky's head whips around "Hang on, Lizzie? Our sister has a name now?"

I'm not sure whether Sharon meant to spill the beans like that, but she smiles at Ricky.

"She does! Your sister has a name now."

"So, Lizzie Flynn?"

"Elisabeth Lucia."

"Lucia Elisabeth," I correct Sharon gently.

"You might want to figure that out before she is born. Don't want her to grow up with some identity disorder. She's already going to have a hard time with being an aunt to the boys and a sister to all of us. Better make sure she at least knows her name!"

"Hear, hear, when did you become so good with baby advice, Emily? Something you want to tell us?" If anything, Ricky does know how to rile up his sister. But Sharon stops them before Emily can even respond.

"Thank you for this wonderful surprise, Andy. I didn't expect to see Ricky and Emily again so soon. How did you pull that together? They've hardly visited during the past three years, and now they've come for my birthday!"

"They might have just needed a nudge and the right incentive."

"Are you saying you bribed my children into visiting me?"

"I only told them you'd be over the moon if they could make it. That was all. Not really bribery as far as I'm concerned – and you did squeal like a teenage girl when you saw them."

Sharon raises her eyebrow, perfectly shaped as always. "I do not squeal."

"Of course you don't, Mom, just like you don't snort laugh."

"Ricky!"

"The kid's right, Sharon. Just face it, you squeal and snort and I love you all the more for it."


End file.
